


What's in a name?

by TeamGwenee



Series: Spelling with Jaime and Brienne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humour, One-Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: In which Jaime and Brienne are love.





	What's in a name?

J-ealousy

“Jaime!” Brienne cried as Jaime broke off in the middle of his sentence and dragged her behind the nearest tree, “What are you doing?”

“Protecting you,” he growled, “That Wildling has got his eye on you again,”

 

A-ngst

He knew she felt it too. That irresistible pull, that unfaltering trust. The feeling of only being truly whole when they were together.

But amidst a raging winter and under the onslaught of monster after monster, death loomed present and sure. How could they admit to their feelings, when losing the other was almost a certainty? For all their bravery, even they were too cowardly to speak the truth.

 

I-njury

“You stupid stubborn Wench!” he cried, his heart leaping into his throat at the sight of the blood blossoming across Brienne's stomach, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Brienne glared from under a birds-nest of matted yellow hair. “You should be thanking me,” she snapped, “That arrow would have gutted you,”  
“Thank you? Why do think I would ever thank you for putting my life before yours?” he scowled and pressed a clean bandage against the wound, “You know I'm not worth it,”

 

M-arooned

Tarth was a backwater. A beautiful backwater, no doubt, but primitive and basic compared to the cities he had know. Far from any true civilisation and with no chance to find glory of honour. Tyrion had suggested that the Dragon Queen had allowed him this small mercy in the hopes he would die of boredom.

And so he was sent to live out his days, amidst the lowly knights and stinking fishermen. And Brienne. He would spend his life with Brienne, and that was more than enough.

 

E-ntertain

Brienne of Tarth was, without a doubt, the most stubbornly dour person Jaime had ever had the misfortune to meet. She scowled as easily as others breathed, and he questioned that she truly knew how to smile.

He made it his mission to find out.

He would leave flowers in her chambers, sing vulgar songs in her ears, and mock every passer by in the hopes of coaxing the smallest smile. All his efforts were in vain.

“Honestly Wench,” he muttered one day, “You are the most miserable creature alive. Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend,”

Brienne turned to him. “I'm you're best friend?” she asked incredulously.

“Of course you!”

At this, a small grin tugged tentatively at her lips. It was, to this day, his greatest accomplishment.

 

B-eauty

Brienne was ugly. That was beyond was question. No ifs or buts, she was ugly. Not even her father tried to disagree.

Jaime used to tell her every day. “Ugly Wench!” he would call her. “Boring as you are ugly,” he'd say.

She didn't think she'd miss it as much as she did. But she did miss it, fool that she was. She missed his mockery and his taunts. His laugh, and his smile. She missed it all.

Then he arrived at Winterfell, soldiers in tow, bedraggled and weary after months of marching relentlessly through the snow.

“Seven Hells Brienne,” he said on seeing her, “Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,”

And Brienne knew she was beautiful.

 

R-isk

“You're a fool,” Lord Tyrion told her, “The Unsullied are the greatest soldiers alive, they know no fear and are devoted to their queen. They would never allow the Kingslayer's champion prove victorious,”

Brienne buckled her sword belt and turned to face him with a steely gaze.

“I know the risks,” she snapped, “But he's worth it,”

 

I-diots

“You're a pair of fools, the both of you,” Bronn grumbled over the rim of his flask, “Dancing around each other like a pair of green girls. Blushing and pining. Stop being so bloody stupid and fuck already!”

 

E-xpelled

Once, Jaime may have bitterly regretted being booted out from the Kingsguard. His dreams of restoring it to its former glory would never come to fruition.

But now, he found himself more willing to drop his white cloak in exchange for a Bride's cloak. He had other vows to make. And this time, he would keep them.

 

N-uisance

“She has dragons Jaime! Dragons! She already hates you enough as it is, must you really seek to antagonise her?”

“You know I do Brienne, I'm a Lannister! We can't help it,”

Brienne huffed. “You're more trouble than you're worth,” she grouched, “I don't know why I bother with you,”

“Yes you do Wench,” Jaime smirked, “We both do,”

 

N-aked

Brienne rolled her eyes. Of course Jaime would decide to use the baths at the exact same time she did. She tried to avert her eyes as Jaime stripped off his clothing, flaunting himself with ease. Jaime never felt the need to be modest around her. Considering that they have already seen each other naked, and Brienne had seen him piss against tree stumps, he decided that they had gone beyond modesty.

“Like what you see Wench?” he asked, hands on hips.

Brienne allowed a swift look, before a devious smile crept across her mouth.

“I hope that you are not too cold Ser Jaime,” she informed him, “For I'm afraid that I see very little,”

 

E-xtraordinary

Jaime could list all the things he found astonishing about Brienne. Her eyes, for one. Their deep blue, clear as the sea on a summer day. Her muscles, as sturdy and constant as a mountain. The elegance with which she moved in a fight. The ruthlessness in which she took down her opponents, one after the other. Her bravery, how she would throw herself into danger without second though to protect those she loved.

She was unique in that she was truly honourable and selfless, giving everything she had and asking nothing in return. And how in the face of all the hatred and selfishness in the world, she stubbornly held onto her beliefs that people were worth protecting.

But perhaps what was most extraordinary about Brienne of Tarth; the brave and loyal Brienne of Tarth, the truest knight that ever lived, was that somehow, she had found it in herself to love him.

 


End file.
